gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schattenkatze
Eine Schattenkatze (im Original: Shadowcat) ist eine große Wildkatze, die in Westeros verbreitet ist. In der Serie Eigenschaften & Erscheinung Schattenkatzen sind vor allem im nördlichen Teil von Westeros, von den dünn besiedelten Gebieten jenseits der Mauer, bis hin zu schwer zugänglichen Gebieten wie den Mondbergen im Grünen Tal von Arryn häufig anzufinden. Dort stellen sie eine Gefahr für Reisende dar, welche die Östliche Straße ins Tal passieren. Außerdem sind Schattenkatzen dafür bekannt am Tage zu schlafen und in der Nacht zu jagen. Staffel 1 Schattenkatzen werden erwähnt, als Tyrion Lennister Catelyn Stark darum bittet ihm die Fesseln abzunehmen, während sie auf Rast auf der Östlichen Straße machen. Da sie einen Grund verlangt, entgegnet er, dass seine Flucht bei Bergstämmen und Schattenkatzen aussichtslos wäre und mit seinem Tod enden würde. Catelyn erwidert, dass Bergstämme und Schattenkatzen die geringsten seiner Sorgen sind. Maester Luwin erwähnt Eulen und Schattenkatzen als Osha von der Langen Nacht und Dingen jenseits der Mauer erzählt, die tagsüber schlafen und in der Nacht jagen. Osha stellt klar, dass sie nicht von Eulen und Schattenkatzen mit diesen Dingen meint. In den Büchern Schattenkatzen sind Großkatzen, die jenseits der Mauer, in den Mondbergen und den nördlichen Flusslanden leben. Außerdem gibt es eine Sternenkonstellation mit dem Namen Schattenkatze. Sie besitzen dickes, schwarzes Fell mit weißen Streifen. Es wird Schattenfell genannt, ist sehr wärmend und gibt einen guten Umhang ab. Allgemein Schattenkatzen sind in den Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Romanen große Wildkatzen, die jedoch keiner bekannten Wildkatzenart ähnlich sind. George R.R. Martin beschrieb, dass Schattenkatzen größer als Pumas sind, jedoch nicht so groß wie Berglöwen und Tiger.Westeros.org: So Spake Martin - Shadowcats and Clegane Lands Es sind furchterregende Raubtiere, aber ebenso Aasfresser. Ihre Augen leuchten in der Dunkelheit und ihre Krallen gelten als besonders scharf. Es heißt, Schattenkatzen können Blut auf eine Entfernung von sechs Meilen wittern. Sie fressen das komplette Fleisch ihrer Beute und knacken sogar die Knochen, um an das darin enthaltene Mark zu gelangen. Schattenkatzen neigen dazu, einen lebenden Menschen nicht anzugreifen, es sei denn, sie sind stark ausgehungert. Varamyr Sechsleib ist ein Wildling und Leibwechsler, der neben einigen anderen Tieren auch eine Schattenkatze kontrolliert. Er trägt auch ein Schattenfell als Umhang. A Game of Thrones Während der Reise entlang des Tridents, verfolgen Joffrey Baratheon und Sansa Stark eine Schattenkatze zu ihrem Bau. Auf der Bergstraße in den Mondbergen sind Catelyn Stark und ihr Gefolge, einschließlich dem gefangenen Tyrion Lennister, besorgt wegen der Schattenkatzen, die in den Pässen leben. Die Gruppe wird von Kriegern der Bergstämme angegriffen, angeführt von einem Mann, der Schattenfell trägt. Nach dem Kampf gegen die Stammeskrieger, werden die Leichname von den Überlebenden den Schattenkatzen überlassen, obwohl Catelyn Einwände hat. Der Sänger Marillion erwirbt irgendwie das Schattenfell des erschlagenen Häuptlings, doch Tyrion gewinnt den Umhang von ihm beim Würfeln. In den Himmelszellen von Hohenehr, eignet sich Mord das Schattenfell von Tyrion an; aber sobald er seine Freiheit erlangt, fordert ihn Tyrion zurück. Der Umhang wärmt ihn in den Bergen. A Clash of Kings Als Tyrion in Königsmund ankommt, um den Posten als Hand des Königs zu übernehmen, trägt er immer noch das Schattenfell. Der Umhang wärmt ihn ebenfalls in der unterirdischen Gildenhalle der Alchemisten. Während sich Jon Schnee mit Qhorin Halbhand, Dalbrück, Ebben und Steinschlange einen Weg durch den Klagenden Pass bahnt, sieht er eine Schattenkatze, die sich an einem Bergschaf anpirschte und wie flüssiger Rauch den Hang hinunterkroch, bis der richtige Augenblick zum Zuschlagen gekommen war. Jon wünscht sich, er könnte so sicher und leise bewegen wie diese Schattenkatze und ebenso schnell töten. Nachdem Ygritte von Jon gefangengenommen wird, fragt sie ihn, ob er ihren Körper verbrennt, sobald er sie erschlagen habe; als Jon sagt, er könne kein Feuer machen, was weithin sichtbar wäre, meint sie, es gäbe schlimmere Orte als im Bauch einer Schattenkatze zu enden. Im Pass hört Jon den Schrei einer Schattenkatze und denkt, er sähe jemandes glühende Augen. Eine halbverhungerte Schattenkatze kommt knurrend aus ihrer Höhle und erschreckt das Pferd von Steinschlange; Es bricht sich das Bein und muss getötet werden. Geist isst das meiste Fleisch des Pferdes, die Männer nehmen ebenfalls etwas davon an sich und lassen den Rest für die Schattenkatzen zurück. Später verstecken sich Qhorin und Jon in einer Höhle hinter einem Wasserfall. Qhorin sagt Jon, dass ihm in seiner Jugend ein Mitglied der Nachtwache erzählt hatte, wie er eine Schattenkatze durch die Wasserfälle verfolgte. A Storm of Swords Geist wird aggressiv, wenn er die Schattenkatzen von Varamyr Sechsleib erblickt. Von der Spitze der Mauer, mit Blick auf das Lager der Wildlinge durch das Myrish Eye von Maester Aemons, sieht Jon, wie Varamyr durch den Wald mit seiner Schattenkatze wandert. Als das Lager der Wildlinge durch die Armee von Stannis Baratheon angegriffen wird, verhindert die Schattenkatze von Varamyr, dass Jon in das Zelt von Manke Rayder eindringen kann, um nach dem Horn des Winters zu suchen. Aber aus Todesangst wegen des Ablebens von Orells Adler, löst Varamyr die Kontrolle mit seiner Schattenkatze, welche daraufhin in den Wald rennt. Siehe auch * * Referenzen Kategorie:Tiere en:Shadowcats es:Gatosombra nl:Schaduwkatten pl:Cieniokot ru:Призрачные коты zh:影子山猫